The research project is to be conducted at the Health Research Center at Southern University, Baton Rouge. The immediate goal is to establish a reputable and productive neuro-physiology laboratory. Primary plan is achievement of a high level of productivity which will invite collaboration from other reputable laboratories. The long term plan is to sustain a high level of excellence necessary for scientific recognition. One undergraduate and two graduate students are to participate in the project. The aim of the project is to elucidate the mechanism involved in the rematching of regenerating motor neurons with appropriate muscle fibers. The role of biochemical transformation of muscle fibers on recovery of fine control of motor unit recruitment after nerve injury is to be evaluated. The biophysical properties and histochemical characteristics of the extensor digitorum longus (EDL) muscle of the rat is to be examined during regeneration of the peroneal nerve. Contractile characteristics of the EDL muscle are to be used to evaluate motor unit performance. A study of the distribution and spatial arrangement of motor units is to be made. Intracellular recording of endplate potentials are to be used to assess the extent of polyneuronal innervation.